


Coming Home

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Coming Home</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coming Home

Title: Coming Home

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chlark friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Set post Superman Returns xfic with Smallville

AN: From a first line/last line prompt.

Word count: 375

It was in Gotham that he found her late one night. She was in a limo being driven through the streets from her job at the paper. He was far overhead looking down at the car following it's progress, he had wanted to see her for so long. He waited till she had reached her apartment, he already knew which one it was, before he landed on her balcony.

He wondered briefly how she could afford it, it was the top floor, two bedrooms, the most expensive part of Gotham there was, she couldn't afford it on her reporters salary. It didn't matter though, what mattered was that he had found her.

The lights came on inside and he finally saw her face, how he had missed her. Tapping lightly on her patio doors he saw the puzzled look on her face before recognition appeared.

They opened slowly before she gestured him inside, "Clark, welcome back." Her voice was distant, as if she did care. "Thank you." It felt awkward, he didn't understand it things had always been so easy between them.

"Chloe, I," he stepped forward and reached to touch her shoulder, pull her into a hug, something he had been wanting to do for the entire time he had been gone. His face fell as she stepped away, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted, needed to see you. I missed you." He could see the pain in her eyes echoing his own. "How's your son?" Clark could see the regret in her eyes as soon as she said it, "he's well." He hadn't known if he had would he have left? He couldn't answer that.

"Clark," her voice was cracking, "I," her shoulders heaved before she broke into a sob and threw herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her holding her close, it felt like she had never left and Clark finally knew he was home. "I thought you were never coming back."

"With you waiting how could I not." He felt her squeeze him before she pulled back and looked at him, "You better not go away for so long again." A fist banged off his chest, while she wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "I'm not planning to."


End file.
